The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical cables that interconnect various electrical devices.
Electrical cables and connectors are used to transmit data in various industries. The electrical cables span the distance between the electrical devices to provide electrical paths between the electrical devices. The electrical connectors terminate the electrical cables and mate with complementary connectors of the electrical devices to interconnect the electrical devices via the electrical pathways provided by cables.
The termination interface of some connectors where the connector terminates multiple cables may have a relatively high density of electrical connections and therefore a relatively tight grouping of the cables, for example because of the small form factor and/or number of signal paths of many contemporary connectors. The termination interface of some connectors therefore may only accommodate electrical cables up to a certain diameter in size. In other words, the termination interface of some connectors may only accommodate relatively small diameter cables. But, such small diameter cables may not be suitable for spanning some distances between electrical devices because of the loss rate of the small diameter cable. Specifically, the loss rate for cables that have a sufficiently small diameter to fit within the termination interface of the connector may be unacceptably high. Conversely, larger diameter cables that have acceptable loss rates for the given distance between the electrical devices are too large to be grouped within the termination interface of the connector.
Accordingly, a need remains for a lower loss electrical cable that can be terminated to a connector having a termination interface with a relatively high density of electrical connections.